sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
InterBlake sea islands
interBlake sea islands (ICAO: BSI / IATA: BI / Call-sign: iBsi) is a commercial virtual airline in Second Life®. The airline serves the Second Life® Grid with scheduled commuter travel between major airports in Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori, Corsica and Gaeta. In further future expansions the two continents of Sansara and Heterocera will be added to the scheduled service of interBlake sea islands. Background Founded in December 2015 by JamesDavid Rae is scheduled to offer service rising to the motto 'We fly Second Life' with extra add-ons which will be announced in future here Check-In facilities Check-In facilities have been provided for all interBlake sea Islands customers at our home hub at Aleksandr International Airport. At this facility we provide for Economy passangers flying shorthaul and longhaul seperate check-in counters. Of course, we offer this service to our premium customers in Business and First exclusively at Aleksandr International Airport. In addition, we provide check-in facilities at the following destinations: * Arimto & Yuliman Airport (SLAY) * Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport (SLBA) - Hub * Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS) * Second Life International Airport (SLIA) * Lighthouse Intercontinental (SLLI) * Mystic Wolf International Airport (SLMW) * Tuarua Fiji International Airport *forrmer Seychelles Isles International Airport (SLSI) - Hub * East River International Airport (SLEI) - Hub (Future Expansion) In all other destination we invite our valued customers to use our online check-in facility at our website flyibsi.com (soon to be operational). In addition, we invite our Business and First customers, as well as the iBsi Mileage Gold and Platinum customers to join us in the iBsi Pearl Lounge at Aleksandr International Airport, Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport and soon in Tuarua Fiji International Airport *former Seychelles Isles International Airport. iBsi Mileage program For all our customers will interBlake sea islands offer a miles program called iBsi Mileage. This program will be divided in between four categories * iBsi Mileage Pink (from 5.000 points) * iBsi Mileage Blue (from 25.000 points) * iBsi Mileage Gold (from 50.000 points) * iBsi Mileage Platinum (from 100.000 points) More information on our website flyibsi.com (soon to be operational). Destinations As of January 2016, some of the airports in Second Life® served by interBlake sea islands include: * Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) - Home Hub Blake Sea * Brook Hill Airfield (SLBH) * Hollywood Airport (SLHA) * Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA) * Tuarua Fiji International Airport *forrmer Seychelles Isles International Airport (SLSI) - Hub * St Marten Airfield (SLSM) * Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) * Bomb's Bay (SLTI) Satori * Aerodrome de Bagheera (SLBG) * Oniakaloha Airfield (SLOA) * Phoenix Airport (SLPH) * Parris Cove Airport (SLPT) * Sweetgrass / Regal Airfield (SLRA) * South Blake International Airport (SLSF) Nautilus * Parrot Uberto Airport (SLAP) * Bentwater Field (SLBF) * Cin Sal Airfield (SL??) * Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS) * Glansdale Skyport (SLGK) * Grenadier Marina & Airport (SLGR) * Second Life International Airport (SLIA) * Jet Nation Airport (SLJN) * Lighthouse Intercontinental (SLLI) * Mystic Wolf International Airport (SLMW) * Tsurington Aerodrome (SLTS) * Vyper Airfield (SL??) * White Star Airfield (SLWS) Corsica * Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport (SLBA) - Hub * Enchanted Falls Airstrip (SLEF) * Palm Grove Airfield (SLPG) * Ufo's Dreamland Airstrip (SL??) * Yeager Field (SLYF) Gaeta V * Arimto & Yuliman Airport (SLAY) * Gaeta Airport Club (SLMH) * Way Point Airport (SLWP) Sansara (Future Expansions) * Anton Airstrip (SL??) * Abbott Airfield (SLAZ) * East River International Airport (SLEI) - Hub * East River Municipal (SLER) * Kazenojin Executive Airport (SLKN) * Kiwi Airfield (SL??) * Smuggler's Cove (SLSC) * The Pearl Airfield (SL??) * Valmorel Airstrip (SLVA) Heterocera (Future Expansions) * Hooktrip Airstrip (SL??) * Lapara Airstrip (SLLR) Fleet As of January 2016, interBlake sea islands' fleet includes the following aircraft: * Airbus A318 (Dani) * Embraer E-120 (Dani) * Embraer E-100 (Dani) Schedule Flight rules for passengers * Passengers are requested to remove all unnecessary scripts and are reminded that the pilot is at liberty to refuse to transport any passenger - for any reason. * Passengers need detach AO, scripted hair, any devices for flight or other type; maximum scripts: less 5. * Passengers need revised your ARC (Avatar Rendering Cost); for that use this botton combination: Ctrrl + Alt + Shift + C. Need be less 500 (or in green colour). * Passengers follow the pilot instructions in case of crash in the sea, and start the emergency protocol request to the coast guard services.